


A Growing Awareness

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Transformers Drabbles [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Internal Monologue, M/M, light dominus ambus bashing, set loosely at the end of MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Rewind thinks some things.for the Dominus Ambus Hate Club on Tumblr, love you guys
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Past Dominus Ambus/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Transformers Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Growing Awareness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quetzalpapalotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalpapalotl/gifts).



He wasn’t sure, exactly, when he’d started realizing that something was wrong. Maybe he’d always known on some level. But he couldn’t point to a single specific time when he sat down and realized that there was something inherently wrong with his relationship with Dominus Ambus.

It couldn’t have been during the war, because if he’d thought too hard about prewar Cybertron during the war he’d have to think about the Decepticons’ ideals, and that was always rather uncomfortable. Maybe he had known then, too, and that was why. But it happened after the war.

The choice was simple, then.


End file.
